


Clamour of the Uchiha

by malazuzu22



Series: Random short MadaTobi [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, more or less, there's some cuddling too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malazuzu22/pseuds/malazuzu22
Summary: Much anticipated sequel of part 3 of the series - "Silence of the Uchiha". Madara finally got what he was promised.





	Clamour of the Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, it's porn you guys. This is what I do at work when I'm bored. I'm terrible. :D 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

When Hashirama finally ceased his cooing and fussing, he made some tea and brought biscuits to the living room. ‘Those are really good Hashirama, where did you buy them?’ Madara wondered once he tasted his first cookie. ‘Actually, Tobirama made them yesterday. I believe he said he was doing a batch as a reward for his kiddos or something along the lines and I managed to convince him make some more for his loving brother.’ Hashirama beamed, munching happily.

Madara glanced at Tobirama incredulously but the white-haired man remained completely unfazed by the conversation, as if he wasn’t listening at all. Which, in fact, could very well be truth. ‘You? You bake? For your brats?’ Madara elbowed him to get any sort of reaction. That appeared to be a glare for the nudge and a noncommittal hum en lieu of response.

 

Hashirama then started talking about every story and rumour he overheard when he went to the market and Madara felt the growing annoyance radiating off the younger Senju beside him. True to his expectations, Tobirama promptly finished his cup of tea and stood up. Madara tried to ignore the view of his butt clad in entirely too tight pants that was abruptly presented to his eyes, entirely in vain.

‘Anija, you’re an insufferable gossip.’ Tobirama commented towards Hashirama while stretching like a cat and grunted in satisfaction when his back popped loudly. ‘What do you mean? I’m the hokage, I need to know what’s happening around my village.’ Hashirama pouted at that.

‘Sure you do. Whatever. I’m going to my lab.’ Tobirama announced and that meant he wasn’t to be disturbed any further. He bent down to gather his scrolls and brush with ink. Madara held out one scroll that rolled away from the rest for him, puzzled internally why he felt an urge to act nicely towards the man again. Oh right, that mind-blowing kiss.

‘Thank you. I have a task for you. Do not let him cook dinner. He’s not allowed to the kitchen under absolutely no circumstances.’ Tobirama took the scroll and to Madara’s huge surprise kissed his forehead lightly before he sauntered out of the room, leaving behind one utterly mortified Uchiha and childishly giggling Senju.

 

The giggles didn’t last very long though, partially because of the withering glare Madara sent his best friend’s way when he recovered and mainly because the latter finally realized Tobirama banned him from the kitchen. ‘He’s always so mean. Sometimes I even wonder if they didn’t swap him when he was a baby. So mean.’ Hashirama kept muttering into his cup, sulking.

‘He’s right though. You could challenge Izuna for the title of the worst cook. Both of your cooking is a nightmare.’ Madara commented dryly and helped himself to more of Tobirama’s delicious biscuits. He hummed contently, munching on the biscuit. Choosing to woo the one Senju who could bake was a right decision indeed with his secret sweet tooth.

 

Hashirama then provided most of the conversation, continuing on the gossiping (Madara had to yet again agree with Tobirama’s statement, their hokage _was_ a terrible gossip) and smoothly passed onto whining about all the paperwork, constant complaints and meddling from the Hyuuga clan that recently joined Konoha and felt like they now had the right to interfere with every possible business matter, and upcoming meeting with daimyo of the Land of Fire.

After about two hours Madara was starting to get mentally worn out and contemplated just leaving the Senju household. But Tobirama was still shut in his lab, right? How would he get that promised treat for being quiet if he just left without talking to him again? And damn right Madara would collect his prize. He had to forcibly stop his imagination from running wild again. It felt weird daydreaming about naked Tobirama while Hashirama was talking to him.

 

His musings were interrupted by a loud bang from further in the house and slight tremors of the building. Madara jumped at the sudden disturbance, glancing at Hashirama in confusion. The other man merely sipped on his umpteenth cup of tea, producing a little strained smile. Madara’s eyes returned towards the hall when he heard a stream of muttered curses (he was slightly shocked Mr Always Composed had such a colourful language) and approaching footsteps.

‘I take it your attempt on whatever are you trying to achieve at the moment didn’t exactly go as planned?’ Madara smirked wryly when Tobirama stomped into the room, slightly dishevelled and smelling of burned hair. ‘I love how you state the obvious with such a sense of discovery.’ Tobirama retorted. ‘Are you done for today?’ Hashirama piped up carefully. ‘Yes. No point continuing without further research. I’ll make dinner now.’ Tobirama grumbled and disappeared in the kitchen.

‘Are you staying for dinner?’ Hashirama asked then. ‘I don’t know? I don’t want to impose…’ Madara rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Ha, it’s not a problem at all! I have to look at something now but fell free to entertain yourself any way you deem right.’ Hashirama grinned at him before he left Madara alone in the living room.

 

 

Just sitting there and staring at the pictures of forests and nature Hashirama hung everywhere was entertaining only for approximately two minutes and so Madara decided he might as well help Tobirama with dinner preparation if he was to stay over the meal. He even collected the cups and teapot on the tray and went to the kitchen with the pottery.

‘What are you cooking?’ Madara peered over Tobirama’s shoulder when he placed the tray on the kitchen counter. He maybe leaned a bit too closer than he normally would, seeing as his chin was almost resting on the Senju’s shoulder but Tobirama didn’t seem to mind. This newly found dynamics were both strange and thrilling at the same time.

‘Yakizakana with rice and some vegetables.’ Tobirama gestured towards the salmon pieces ready to be grilled. ‘So you like to spend time in kitchen then?’ Madara inquired. ‘It was a necessity to learn, really. Someone had to cook for us after mother died and Hashirama is hopeless in this regard.’ Tobirama shrugged. He rolled his eyes at Madara’s bemused expression.

‘Yes, I do enjoy cooking. I prefer home-cooked food above takeaways.’ The Senju admitted. Madara was pleased Tobirama actually shared some information about himself. ‘I often cook as well. Izuna tries but somehow he always burns everything to crisp. Even when he’s only re-heating something.’ Madara rolled his eyes. Tobirama smirked in response, pale fingers working on their future dinner.

 

When the fish was grilling and rice boiling, Tobirama finally turned to face him. He leaned on the counter and allowed Madara step closer to him and place his palms on the counter on either side of the Senju. ‘So. Care to explain now how come you’re suddenly so comfortable kissing me and letting me into your personal space?’ Madara tilted his head curiously.

‘I’m not stupid nor blind, Madara. I know you like me. As it happens, I like you too. And waiting for you to make a move was already too tiring. My patience sustains only so long.’ Tobirama leaned a bit closer, reaching out to tug at one strand of unruly black hair. ‘You…! How long do you know?’ Madara panicked slightly. He thought he was being subtle with his pining. Apparently, Tobirama’s freaking sensor and observatory skills were too sharp for Madara’s good.

‘Several months perhaps? See? I’ve been rather patient with you.’ Tobirama smirked as Madara blinked several times to process the information. ‘Oh. Why didn’t _you_ approach me sooner then?!’ The Uchiha demanded rather loudly. ‘I’m not gonna lie, it was kind of amusing watching you suffer. And turn your volume a few pitches down. You can scream for me later.’ Tobirama smirked smugly while Madara took a rather interesting shade of red.

 

Any further conversation was interrupted by Hashirama’s return and whiny demands of being fed. The dinner was more or less civilized affair as there was a distinct lack of usual hissing and growling and trading of insults between him and the younger (and prettier) Senju.

On the contrary, Tobirama even made a real effort of joining into the discussion, mostly consisting of Hashirama debating merits of forming an alliance with Uzushiogakure that was proposed to Konoha by the village leader. The rumour had it the daughter of Uzumaki clan leader was a renowned for her beauty and skills alike and the letter was suggesting subtly a marriage could be a part of the alliance should both sides take liking to each other.

 

After dinner they moved back into the living room. Hashirama brought his favourite sake and made himself comfortable in a plush armchair while Tobirama with Madara settled for sharing the sofa. The Uchiha was pleasantly surprised when Tobirama once more casually wrapped his arm around him and brought him closer. They slot against each other as if it was natural for them.

Hashirama was radiating so much joy he could probably rival the sun itself with his beaming face. He kept alternating between prattling about anything and everything and staring at them with hands clasped over his chest and sighing dramatically. This behaviour wasn’t really anything new but after some three hours of this going on both the men sharing the sofa completely ran out of patience.

‘Anija, don’t you have early errands to take care of in the morning? I believe you promised the Nara elders you would help them go through the plans of building the onsen in their compound?’ Tobirama was the first one to not so subtly send Hashirama to his bed. It took a small eternity before Hashirama finally stopped whining and pouting and conceded he indeed was too tired to keep chattering and announced he was heading to bed.

As it was quite late, Madara was pretty sure he would be overstaying his welcome under different circumstances but since there was a distinct lack of angry hissing from Tobirama’s part he kept sitting where he was, tucked into the warm space between the toned torso and the muscular arm of the taller man. He wouldn’t have guessed how nice it felt being the one cradled in someone’s arms and he certainly wasn’t about to protest.

‘Good night you two, don’t stay up too late! I’m sure you can enjoy one another tomorrow as well.’ Hashirama waved on his way to his bedroom, cooed one last time and wiping a single melodramatic tear of joy off the corner of his eye disappeared in the corridor. The distant click of the door announced they were finally rid of him for good.

 

 

‘Ugh. At last. He’s worse than a leech sometimes.’ Tobirama dropped his head backwards to rest it on the back of the sofa. The position presented Madara his throat openly and the Uchiha couldn’t help but wonder how it would look like littered with lovemarks.

The urge to find out was stronger than him so he leaned closer and nibbled on the soft skin. Tobirama shuddered in response and that was enough for the Uchiha to sink his teeth into the flesh instead. This time the reaction of the white-haired man was even accompanied by a low groan.

‘Eager, aren’t you?’ Tobirama lifted his head to smirk at him. Madara licked the already darkened spot on Tobirama’s throat before he kissed his way up across his Adam’s apple and chin. ‘I thought he would never leave us alone.’ Madara murmured between leaving a wet trail of kisses all over Tobirama’s jaw.

 

Just as he made it towards the final destination of two thin smooth lips and attempted to claim his much anticipated prize for being silent, Tobirama dodged smoothly. ‘Bedroom?’ The Senju tilted his head suggestively, successfully ceasing the childish whine Madara released upon being denied the kiss.

‘Lead the way.’ Madara was up and tugging Tobirama’s arm in a blink of an eye. Tobirama chuckled quietly and stood up at deliberately lenient pace. His hand engulfed Madara’s slightly smaller and the Uchiha was being led towards the door he never saw opened for him before.

‘Be my guest.’ Tobirama motioned him in. Madara ventured inside, looking around with curiosity. He expected the room would be sparsely decorated with only the necessary things as Tobirama was a practical man but there were numerous shelves with not only dozens upon dozens of books but also little trinkets, boxes, tubes and glasses. The table was swarmed by scrolls and papers and the room was generally a weirdly organized chaos. It oddly suited its inhabitant.

 

While he was inspecting the room, Tobirama closed the door and flew through a few handseals to form a barrier. ‘What for?’ Madara inquired. Was the Senju trying to prevent him from changing his mind? Not that he was about to. Not the slightest. Now that an opportunity to claim Tobirama for his own was finally presented to him by the very man himself he wasn’t about to pass it for anything.

‘To block the sound of course. You don’t want Hashirama come banging on the door when you scream my name, do you?’ Tobirama glanced across his shoulder with smug smirk. Madara shook his head wordlessly as his throat suddenly went dry.

 

‘Now, where were we?’ Tobirama, apparently content with the wards, closed the distance between them with a few paces and placed his palms on Madara’s hips. ‘I believe I was just about to kiss the hell out of you.’ Madara was able to say before he was pulled closer and their lips met halfway in a passionate kiss.

His left hand tangled into Tobirama’s short silver mess of hair on its own accord while the left one ended up on his partner’s chest. Madara devoured the lips offered to him with enthusiasm and when they parted with a moan he took the invitation without hesitation and slid his tongue into the hot crevice.

As their tongues danced and they competed for domination, Tobirama’s grip on his hips tightened and he pulled Madara even closer, grinding their bulging groins together. The sensation elicited lustful groans from both of them. Madara was painfully hard already and judging by Tobirama’s heated gaze when they parted to catch breath, the Senju wasn’t any better.

 

Luckily his newly acquired lover was on the same page as Madara found himself being pushed backwards where, as he noticed before, a bed for two was situated. Just as his legs bounced into the frame, Tobirama nudged him and the Uchiha fell onto the soft mattress.

Tobirama was upon him before he could even scramble a bit higher and they indulged into not so coordinated kissing and getting rid of their garments as fast as possible while trying not to part their eager lips. Tobirama was more successful in relieving Madara of his turtleneck and with a quiet huff of laugh helped the Uchiha’s fumbling fingers untie the obi of his own yukata.

The amount of creamy white skin on a well-toned chest and stomach suddenly presented to him made Madara’s mouth water. Tobirama couldn’t really be described as bulgy or ripped as a big amount of muscles would slow him down but he was shaped perfectly for Madara’s taste.

 

‘Like what you see?’ Tobirama arched one brow cockily. ‘Conceited, aren’t you? Why don’t you put that mouth into some better use?’ Madara countered but both of them knew he didn’t really mean it as an insult. ‘In a bit. But first…’ Tobirama leaned down to devour Madara’s lips once more and entwined both of their hands.

The mind-blowing kiss had to be dulling his senses because before he knew how it even happened, Madara’s arms were above his head and he was tied to the bedframe. Tobirama was kneeling above him, smirking like a Cheshire cat, while Madara was testing the strength of his imprisonment.

‘How did you…?’ The Uchiha rasped. Tobirama couldn’t tie him that fast, could he? ‘Fuuinjutsu ropes.’ The Senju shrugged. ‘Now if I recall, you demanded I put my mouth into a good use, yes?’ Tobirama purred directly into his ear and licked on the earlobe. Madara couldn’t prevent a needy whimper leaving his mouth as he shivered, conveying his heartfelt agreement.

 

The Senju was wicked, that much Madara knew. But what he was doing to him was almost evil. Tobirama deliberately trailed his tongue down Madara’s throat, occasionally stopping to bite here and nibble there, no doubt leaving marks of his own the Uchiha would have a problem to hide even under his high collar robes.

When he was content with marking his territory, Tobirama took the route across collar bones and sternum, pausing to tease the nipples on his maddeningly slow paced way downwards. The dark-haired man cried out sharply when the sucking was exchanged for bites only for the warm tongue to swipe soothingly over the abused flesh.

‘Damn you Senju, you’re worse tease than a whore.’ Madara gritted his teeth, frustrated he was able to do absolutely nothing to speed the things up. He was completely on Tobirama’s mercy unless he wanted to use violence to free himself out of the chains.

Tobirama only chuckled in response and moved his lips on the stomach. As he steadily made his way to the navel, his fingers slid under the waist of Madara’s trousers to tease just on the very edge of the place Madara wanted him the most but not quite. The Uchiha kept moaning and whimpering in pleasure and rising desperation alike.

 

Finally, as teeth grazed the skin just above the trousers, Tobirama slid the fabric down, inch after inch, releasing Madara’s painfully hard cock out of the restraints of his pants. It sprung to view in its full grace and Tobirama eyed it with a measuring glance.

‘So are you going to stare or will you do something about that?’ Madara grinned smugly, conscious of the fact he was pretty well equipped. ‘I can think of a few things.’ Tobirama winked and licked his lips, making Madara’s breath hitch a bit. The Uchiha certainly forgot how to breathe when Tobirama leaned down, maintaining the eye contact all the while, and his warm breath ghosted over the straining cock.

An experimental lick on the head wiped out the first beads of precum and all the oxygen remaining in Madara’s lungs was pushed out with a needy whimper. Tobirama’s tongue on his cock felt like velvet and he wanted so much more than he was getting.

The Senju grinned wolfishly and circled the head slowly before he lowered his lips over the very tip to suck lightly. ‘Fuck! Are you trying to make me go nuts?’ Madara rasped, his heels digging into the mattress as he bucked his hips upwards, attempting to thrust more of himself into the wet mouth promising heaven.

 

‘You want more?’ Tobirama stopped even the few ministrations he did so far and smirked teasingly. ‘What does it look like to you?’ Madara snarled and gestured towards his straining cock with his eyes meaningfully. ‘Then ask for it.’ The smirk widened a bit. The Senju definitely was evil.

‘Fuck you Senju, I won’t…!’ Madara growled but the rest of the sentence got lost in a broken whine as Tobirama licked his cock slowly from the base to the tip. ‘You were saying?’ The Senju arched a brow at him, his lips hovering just above Madara’s manhood, ready to get on with the task if asked nicely.

‘Oh for fuck’s sake, would you _please_ suck me till my dick’s numb?’ Madara, at this point desperate enough to lower himself to begging, yielded to Tobirama’s whims. ‘But of course, with utmost pleasure even.’ Tobirama inclined his head politely and without warning took most of Madara’s length into his mouth.

The Uchiha had to leave it to him, he wasn’t just a genius on the battlefield and in the research labs. What he was currently getting from the white-haired man was the best blowjob of his life. Tobirama used his tongue cleverly, pressing on all the right spots, while altering between light teasing sucks and more enthusiastic ones, dragging all sorts of broken noises Madara would be embarrassed for on any other occasion.

‘To-Tobirama… I’m nearing…’ He was barely able to warn when the coil in his lower belly started to tighten with the pressure of his release about to spill out. What he didn’t anticipate was Tobirama's mouth leaving his cock just as he was on the very edge.

 

He was just about to start protesting loudly when all the words were stolen out of his mouth as Tobirama apparently decided to reprieve himself of his last piece of garments and pulled his pants down. He had a nice cock, just long and thick enough and Madara certainly wouldn’t protest against being impaled on it.

The Uchiha followed his lover with his eyes as Tobirama spread his thighs and positioned himself almost in Madara’s lap, shuffling around the nightstand to fish a bottle of lube out of there. Having what he was looking for he unscrewed the lid and squeezed a bit out of it. Madara watched with fascination how Tobirama spread the substance over his cock and then took them both into his hand.

 

The room filled with moans and groans as Tobirama jerked them off, leaning over Madara’s neck to graze his teeth here and there. When a tongue still tasting of himself was shoved unceremoniously into his mouth, Madara again found himself nearing his peak. This time when his breathing became laboured and his moans raspy Tobirama only sped up with the pace and with a few tugs tipped Madara over the edge.

Thick ropes of his release stained his stomach and dripped off the Senju’s clever fingers and cock when Tobirama stopped abusing his overly sensitive dick. ‘Oh this was…’ Madara breathed out, unable to find the right words. ‘That’s just the beginning, I’m not done with you.’ Tobirama responded while he cleaned the mess he caused on Madara’s stomach with a paper tissue.

 

To his surprise Tobirama grabbed his ass and sat him up, shuffling closer till he was kneeling in front of him, his cock aiming right into Madara’s face. ‘Open up that pretty mouth of yours. Now it’s your turn to suck.’ Tobirama ordered and Madara didn’t hesitate twice to swallow the glorious piece of the Senju’s body offered.

Tobirama tasted delightfully as he licked his own sperm off him and started sucking fervently. It was only fair to repay the pleasure he was given after all. Fingers tangled into Madara’s hair to tug so he was meeting Tobirama’s thrusts and he took in as much of the Senju as he could, firmly set on making him scream.

It didn’t take that long to work Tobirama into the state when his thrusts became erratic and his whimpers louder and louder. The hold on Madara’s hair was almost painful now but he didn’t pay it any mind. He wanted to suck the Senju dry and he didn’t have to wait for it too long.

A few hard sucks on his cock were enough for Tobirama to spend himself with a broken cry and Madara swallowed the whole load gladly. Tobirama’s taste was apparently his new addiction and he surely did hope this wasn’t just a one night stand what they were currently enjoying.

 

‘So, how was that?’ Madara smirked haughtily. ‘Decent enough. I think you deserve a treat.’ Tobirama pecked his lips shortly and grabbed the tube of lube again. What was he about to do with it? The answer was presented to him when the Senju coated his fingers and pushed one into his ass, spreading himself on display for the Uchiha. Madara’s whole world suddenly went while with the sight.

Madara was entranced by the sight of Tobirama pleasuring himself, biting his lower lip as he added second finger. His cock recovered during the blowjob he delivered to his lover but right now he felt like all the blood from his body concentrated into the one place he wanted to bury into the Senju to the brim. Why was he tied to the dratted bed again?

 

‘Are you going to release me already and let me help you with that?’ The Uchiha tugged at his restrains meaningfully. ‘Where’s the fun in that?’ Tobirama countered between moans, currently having three fingers in himself and steadily driving Madara crazy.

‘Kami, let me fuck you already, Senju.’ Madara begged, his unattended cock again hard as metal rod as he yearned to be in his lover. Tobirama stopped fingering himself for a moment and leaned to whisper into his ear. ‘How badly do you want it?’ Tobirama grazed the sensitive skin just under Madara’s ear, his husky voice making him shudder violently.

‘I need it with my very soul.’ Madara blurted out without an ounce of remorse. He was way beyond the point of being embarrassed about being honest with Tobirama. ‘We can’t have you suffering, can we?’ Tobirama purred and proceeded to kiss the hell out of him.

Madara felt himself being pushed back into lying position while Tobirama was straddling him like a horse. ‘I’m gonna ride you into oblivion, Uchiha.’ Tobirama murmured and reached down to spread some more lube onto Madara’s eagerly awaiting cock.

 

Their eyes locked as Tobirama gripped him tightly, positioning Madara’s cock so he could lower himself onto it. It was slow, so painfully slow before Tobirama seated himself fully and Madara was buried whole into the hot hole spread just enough to accommodate him but still delightfully tight.

Madara met the descending face of his lover halfway and they swallowed each other’s groans, finally connected. Their tongues danced as Tobirama lifted himself only to slam down again and draw a sharp cry out of Madara that together with his hiss slowly morphed into a melody of flesh smacking and cries and moans mingling as they fucked like rabbits.

The room was filled with the scent of sweat and desire and true to Tobirama’s words Madara was seeing stars. How badly he wanted to reach out and bore his nails into Tobirama’s back, leaving scratches and small crescent marks. He had to be thrashing against his restrains hard because Tobirama chuckled and lifted two fingers to release the fuuinjutsu ropes at last.

 

At once Madara’s hands were upon Tobirama’s firm ass, roaming the muscles straining with effort and leaving scratch marks just like he wanted. ‘Fuck, you feel so good.’ Madara sat up abruptly to change the angle and murmured against Tobirama’s collar bone, trailing wet kisses all over the sweaty skin within his reach.

When he felt he was nearing his peak again, Madara gripped Tobirama’s hips and rolled his own upwards, drawing a low whine out of his lover. Subsequently he slowed their pace in favour of more sensual movements instead of frantic thrusts.

Tobirama seemed to like it a lot as he leaned down a bit and brought their foreheads together. They were moving slowly, languidly, enjoying each other while gazing into each other’s eyes, exchanging passionate yet soft kisses. This wasn’t just pure senseless fucking anymore, this was something much more intimate.

A distant roar of thunder resounded outside and the rain started pouring but they didn’t pay their mind to anything else but the room they were locked in. There universe could come crashing down at them and they wouldn’t even notice, thus entranced with each other they were.

 

‘Madara…’ Tobirama breathed out and bit the Uchiha’s lip, drawing a bit of blood. Madara took it as a signal he was nearing his release and he could stop restraining himself from coming as well. All he wanted was to stay like this forever but bringing Tobirama the pleasure he deserved was even better.

Madara rolled his hips the way Tobirama’s moans suggested was hitting his lover’s prostate and a broken cry from the white-haired man confirmed he was right. Feeling the pressure building in his cock Madara tightened his embrace on Tobirama and swallowed the whimper Tobirama released.

‘Oh gods, Tobirama…!’ Madara shouted when his orgasm erupted hard and he filled his lover with his seed. Tobirama followed a few thrusts after him with soundless cry, his blunt nails burying into Madara’s back and leaving bloody marks. Tobirama brought their foreheads together again, both of them panting hard and smiling at each other softly in blissful contentment. There was no need for words between them. They just made love to each other after all.

 

After a minute or a small eternity, Madara couldn’t quite say how long they were locked together, Tobirama finally huffed a quiet laugh, pecked his lips with a sweet kiss and lifted himself to drop next to him, thoroughly exhausted. Madara took upon himself the task of cleaning them as much as he was able with the paper tissues and lay down next to Tobirama.

‘I must say, that was truly worth it.’ Madara was the first to break the silence. Tobirama turned his head to him with a content smirk. ‘Told you.’ The Senju winked and lifted his arm so Madara could cuddle closer to him. The Uchiha didn’t hesitate to latch himself onto the body offered and Tobirama draped the covers over them.

‘So… I suppose it’s not too preposterous but… Would you, maybe, like to do this again?’ Madara ventured, carefully guarding his voice to be as relaxed as possible even though he was suddenly experiencing nervous twists of his stomach. The sex was of course amazing but he wanted much more of Tobirama. All of it, in fact.

‘I’ve waited long enough for you to find the guts and approach me till I had to do the job all by myself, I’m not about to let you go now after so much effort. You’re mine now, Uchiha.’ Tobirama tightened his hold on him possessively and a Madara released a relieved breath he didn’t know he was holding.

‘Great. I mean, good. I agree. I’m all yours. In fact I think we should do it again right now to affirm the mutual agreement.’ Madara turned ever so slightly to grin at Tobirama challengingly. Just as he knew him, the Senju wasn’t a man who wouldn’t pick up the thrown gauntlet.

‘You don’t have enough yet?’ Tobirama rolled Madara on top of himself. ‘Of you? I sincerely doubt I ever will.’ Madara responded with all honesty and kissed him with all the affection he held for him. This newborn relationship was going to be a fun ride.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed of myself a bit. Not not too much, obviously... :D I feel a bit rusty about writing smut though... Haven't done this for ages. Leave me a comment, perhaps...? :D


End file.
